Smallville (TV Series)
Smallville was an American television series that debuted in October 2001. The series follows the adventures of a young Clark Kent, in the town of Smallville, Kansas, before he becomes Superman. The theme song, "Save Me", is performed by band Remy Zero. Smallville broke the record for highest rated debut for The WB, with 8.40 million viewers tuning in for its pilot. In April 2011, Smallville surpassed Stargate SG-1 as the longest-running North American science fiction series on television. Overview Smallville is based on the popular DC Comics character, Superman. The series follows the life of a teenage Clark Kent living in the town of Smallville, Kansas that is set at the start of the 21st century. It shows Clark Kent coping with adolescence while he is developing super powers, exploring his extraterrestrial origins, and struggling to find his destiny. Best shown at the beginning of season 5 and 8, Smallville is said to be a show of 3 chapters: Chapter 1 is the High School year of Clark Kent (Seasons 1-4) featuring villains Lionel Luthor, Roger Nixon and Jason and Genevieve Teague. Chapter 2 is known as Clark's training begins and Lex Luthor's descension to darkness (Seasons 5-7) featuring new heroes and villains like Brainiac, Bizarro and Lex Luthor. The final chapter is known as The Final Trials of Clark Kent: Doomsday, General Zod, and Darkseid (Season's 8-10) and features the rise of the Justice League, Lex Luthor's return, and Clark's rise to Superman. The series often deals with the people in Clark Kent's life: his adoptive human parents, Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent; his peers, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross; his on-again, off-again love interest, Lana Lang; his Daily Planet cohort, Lois Lane and especially his friendship with a young Lex Luthor. The mineral kryptonite is used as a recurring plot device throughout the series. Kryptonite is shown to have bizarre and lingering effects on human physiology and the young superhero often encounters mutated and psychotic villains who have developed bizarre powers, such as psychic abilities, shape shifting, and other paranormal abilities. (For this reason, the show is often criticized as being predominately a "freak of the week" series.) On a Kryptonian like Clark, though, kryptonite has very different effects; the general idea is that Clark is virtually invincible except when around the kryptonite rocks. Different colors affect Clark differently : Green Kryptonite physically weakens him and could possibly kill him if he is exposed to it for too long. Red Kryptonite causes him to set aside moral standings and act out on his impulses and dark desires. Black Kryptonite splits Clark into (and merges him back together from) two separate beings that exhibit his two personalities (Clark Kent and the darker Kal-El). Silver Kryptonite (which is solely the creation of Milton Fine in the show) causes him extreme paranoia. Blue Kryptonite takes away his abilities, but doesn't cause him pain like green kryptonite is often seen to. Lastly, Gold Kryptonite can permanently damage or scar a Kryptonian and take away their powers permanently. Viewers will often observe allusions in the form of dialogue, guest stars, character wardrobe, and scenic design used throughout the series to the Superman comic books and films. Series History Season one was a tremendous success, but some fans balked at the villain often only appearing in one episode and almost always deriving their power from kryptonite exposure, affectionately becoming known as the "freak of the week". Whitney Fordman, was also said to be underused and one-dimensional. Despite this, the producers were instantly ordered to film at least two more seasons of the show. Lionel Luthor was just intended to be a guest star on the show, but due to his popularity and Johnson (who played Whitney) wanting to leave the show, he became a full-time cast member for season two, as Whitney was written out of the series. Season two had a fewer "freaks of the week" appear on the show, and instead focused more on character development, especially on Clark discovering his true origins and accepting his destiny. Clark began hearing calls from his biological father, Jor-El. A memorable moment of the series was the appearance of Christopher Reeve, who played Superman in the 70's and 80's film serials, as Dr. Virgil Swann. Swann provided Clark with information of his origins, in a "passing of the torch" moment between Reeve and Welling. Lex's relationship and short-lived marriage to Dr. Helen Bryce was also a major highlight of the second and third seasons. The show volleyed Clark and Lana's relationship, never actually allowing the two to become an official couple for most of the first 4 seasons. Season three was another successful one, but more reviews of the season were mixed. Fans were confused with how Clark could become completely exonerated from his brief crime career by returning all he had stolen, and Helen's Bryce character conclusion. It was here that Pete Ross' character arc came to an end. After getting beaten up by agents for hiding Clark's secret and struggling to keep it, Pete moved to Wichita, Kansas, with his mom after his parents divorced. (Gough has stated that the actor wanted to leave the show due to the lack of screen time). Gough said that Pete will be back if they find the right story arc for him. Season four ventured further into the Superman mythos by creating a story arc that would run the length of the season. The arc involved Clark seeking out three Kryptonian stones that unlocked the infinite knowledge of the universes. This season was also a milestone because it introduced Clark's future wife, Lois Lane. The majority of this season revolved around Lex trying to rekindle his friendship with Clark, Lionel attempting to be a good father and person, Lana and her ancestry, and Clark searching for the three stones. Season five introduced the Fortress of Solitude to Clark. This season also saw the introduction of Prof. Milton Fine (James Marsters), also known as Brainiac, and the Phantom Zone. Fine would become a reoccurring antagonist for Clark throughout the season. The central plot of Season 5 revolved around Clark using the knowledge in the Fortress to train for an impending doom that was to befall Earth in the form of General Zod, a Kryptonian warlord. Clark and Lana explored their first real adult relationship with each other. It was also the introduction of the love triangle between Clark, Lana, and Lex. The series continually uses multiple story arcs, mid-season and season finale cliffhangers, and cameos from other notable DC characters and high profile actors. Season 5 also saw the death of Clark's loving father Jonathan Kent. Season six featured Clark at a crossroads, feeling isolated at having suffered the loss of his father, and betrayal at Lex and Lana's relationship and eventual marriage. He struggled with the responsibility of returning several super-powered criminal aliens that escaped from the Phantom Zone. He learned a little more about his Kryptonian heritage from his father's assistants Raya and Martian Manhunter. He met a fellow super-hero in Oliver Queen and learned the value of teamwork when he helped them take down Lex's Level 33.1 project. Season 6 also saw the introduction of his future pal, Jimmy Olsen. Clark said goodbye to his mother Martha Kent this year as well, when she won her bid for Senator and moved to Washington, D.C. Season seven began with Clark learning even more about his Kryptonian heritage when his cousin Kara was freed from suspended animation. He even met a replication of his biological mother Lara. Season 7 also saw the dissolution of Lex and Lana's marriage. Clark finally shared his secret with Lana and she moved onto the farm as the two attempted again to have an honest relationship. However, the last Phantom Zone prisoner, a carbon-copy of himself, tried to take over his life and Clark was faced with the task of defeating him, and coming to terms with the issues in his and Lana's relationship. Clark also still struggled with the responsibility of fulfilling his destiny and the consequences of his indecision. It was revealed that a society called Veritas was formed to welcome and serve the Traveler, which included the Luthors, Queens, Teagues, and Swann as members. Veritas' secrets drove Lex to find the Traveler and the device that can "control" in the event that he turns against humanity. By the end of the season, Lex murdered his father, Lana ultimately left Smallville, Kara got trapped in the Phantom Zone, Clark destroyed Brainiac, and after years of secrets, Lex finally discovered Clark's secret. After Clark and Lex face off, Lex inserts the orb into the Fortress and it begins to crumble. Season eight begins a few weeks after the destruction of the Fortress, Lex and Clark both go missing. The Justice League resurfaces to find him and found him in Russia powerless. After Clark's powers were restored, he decided to "get in the middle of the action" and starts working for the Daily Planet. After Lex disappears, Tess Mercer comes to Smallville to take his place as the acting CEO of LuthorCorp. Oliver Queen returns to Metropolis and starts questioning his heroic destiny as Clark begins to embrace his own. Chloe's life begins to spiral out of control as she has a new fiancés, new confusing abilities as a result of her encounter with Brainiac and meets Davis Bloome, a paramedic who she quickly befriends. Unknown to her and everyone else, Davis is a monster known as Doomsday destined to destroy Earth and Kal-El. Clark and Lois begin to grow closer as they work together at the Daily Planet and feelings begin to spark. Season nine takes place three weeks after Clark and Doomsday's battle. Obsessed with becoming the hero the world needs, Clark is now literally leaving his mark on Metropolis – having fully embraced his Kryptonian side in order to finish training with his father Jor-El, Clark has started wearing the House of El family crest on his chest, and spreads the symbol around the city in an effort to give its people hope. Whereas Clark is working alone, Chloe feels driven to reunite the disbanded Justice League. Her biggest challenge is Oliver Queen, who'd rather lose himself in underground fight clubs and drunken one-night stands. Oliver's friends will hatch a plan to bring him back from the edge. Reconnecting with the hero inside of him, Oliver will return with a renewed purpose, even searching out an apprentice in Mia Dearden, teenaged sidekick "Speedy. Clark and Oliver find themselves caught up in a love triangle with Lois, as both men's passions begin to burn brightly for her. Returning from her trip through time, Lois starts experiencing nightmarish visions of a possible future. Could they come true? If so, one not-so-troubling image is playing itself over and over in her head – Lois and Clark locked in a romantic, erotic embrace. Meanwhile, Clark continues to be conflicted over his own feelings for Lois. As the sparks fly, Lois and Clark's relationship will deepen, leading to their first true kiss, and possibly something more. Meanwhile, Clark and Chloe's relationship is starting to become strained. No longer content just being Clark's sidekick, Chloe uses Watchtower's powerful computers to spin her own web of influence and intrigue, manipulating people like chess pieces in the name of the greater good. But when Chloe begins to believe the ends justify the means, it sends her on a collision course with her friend and ally Clark. When it comes to master manipulators, Tess Mercer has emerged as the rightful heir to Lex Luthor's legacy. Always inscrutable, Tess has her hands full this season with an army of Kryptonians, newly arrived from the lost city of Kandor and led by the infamous Zod. However, this incarnation of Zod is younger than one we remember – he has yet to grow into the power-mad sociopathic dictator, General Zod. Zod may only be a Major, but he's already a cunning strategist and charismatic leader who knows how to inspire his troops. But behind his magnetism and those piercing eyes, Zod is still very dangerous. When Zod and Clark eventually meet, Clark recognizes that if he can befriend his fellow Kryptonian, he might be able to influence Zod away from becoming an evil, twisted tyrant. While it's true this Major Zod has certain vulnerabilities, it may only take a handful of betrayals to turn him into Clark's deadly nemesis. Season ten opens mere seconds after last season's finale. Clark Kent wakes from his near-death experience, haunted by the ghosts of his past, both friend and foe. Given a new lease on life, Clark must find a way to rid himself of every last temptation, to purge himself of every last shard of doubt in his heart before he can become the beacon of hope the world needs. But a very real threat from Clark's past has returned to challenge his ascent, causing Clark to question the nature of his crusade. Lois Lane will face her own crisis of meaning, trying to redefine her place in the world now that she knows Clark's super secret—but Clark won't discover that she knows, and that's the way she wants to keep it. Lois will try her best to keep the mild-mannered reporter at arms' length in the hopes that a life free of romantic complication will make him a better hero. Throughout season nine, Clark, bearing the iconic S-shield of his heritage, struggled to find his place between the human world in which he was raised and the Kryptonian world he was born into. Having made peace with his dual heritage, Clark, in Season Ten, must now find the courage to step out of the shadows and emerge into the light. Never before has there been such a dangerous time for Clark to step into the public eye and take on the mantle of the inspirational icon he is destined to be. As the tide of sentiment in Metropolis turns against heroes, branding them as unchecked vigilantes, our defender of justice will be called upon to re-define what it really means to be a superhero. Given how dangerously close Clark has skirted to crossing the line in the name of "justice" in the past, will he truly earn the right to be the symbol of good for humanity, or will he prove the naysayers right, that no one individual can be judge, jury and enforcer. In the midst of this turmoil, a new danger will emerge as a dark force takes on many faces, threatening Clark at every turn. Hawkman (Michael Shanks), Supergirl (Laura Vandervoort), and Jonathan Kent (John Schneider), Clark's late, adopted father—forever and always Clark's moral compass, will stand by Clark's side as he takes his final steps toward accepting his birthright. He will need all the help he can get to fight the impending evil onslaught...the greatest darkness ever unleashed on Earth. Struggling with her own affairs of the heart, Chloe Sullivan will be faced with an impossible question—how much is she truly willing to sacrifice to protect the people she loves? Chloe will take a tumultuous step into danger for the greater good, the hands of Fate, her only guide. When Chloe vanishes, Oliver Queen will be forced to look long and hard at the circumstances behind it. Blaming himself for her disappearance, Oliver will begin exploring the accountability for all his past actions, good and bad—what great lengths will Oliver go to in order to bring his lost love back home? Having risked her own life in an attempt to become accountable for her own misguided actions, no one is more surprised than Tess Mercer when she wakes, alive and well, in a seemingly abandoned medical facility. But what secrets lie in wait in the recesses of "Cadmus Labs"? And how much is Tess willing to give up to seize her second chance at redemption? Seasons *Season 1 (2001-2002) *Season 2 (2002-2003) *Season 3 (2003-2004) *Season 4 (2004-2005) *Season 5 (2005-2006) *Season 6 (2006-2007) *Season 7 (2007-2008) *Season 8 (2008-2009) *Season 9 (2009-2010) *Season 10 (2010-2011) Main cast members Production Smallville was filmed at various locales in the Lower Mainland of British Columbia, Canada. The main studio where most of the show was recorded is located in Burnaby, British Columbia, a suburb of Vancouver. However, scenes on the "main street" of Smallville were shot in the town of Cloverdale, British Columbia. Cloverdale is particularly proud of being a filming site for the show; at its entrance is a huge sign, which reads "Home of Smallville." When filming first started, the exterior school scenes were shot at Vancouver Technical School, while the interiors were shot at Templeton Secondary School. However, due to several difficulties with the Vancouver Technical location, Templeton later became the exclusive location for almost all of Smallville 's school scenes until the characters graduated from high school. Painted hallways with the "Smallville Crows" logo remain inside Templeton. Notes After Season 1, it became rare for any characters that had not been recurring previously to become long term cast members. Laura Vandervoort, Callum Blue, Sam Witwer, and Jensen Ackles all left the show after one season. Whereas Aaron Ashmore, Erica Durance, John Glover and Justin Hartley all started on the show as recurring characters and as a result were made main cast members for more than one season. Cassidy Freeman (Tess Mercer is the only cast member not to follow this trend, as she was brought on to the show as a main character in Season 8 and remained so until the character's eventual leave at the very end of the show. Category:TV Shows